narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chakra
Chakra (dt. Kreis oder Rad) ist eine elementare Energie, die nötig ist, um Nin-Jutsu oder Gen-Jutsu anzuwenden. Das Chakra wird aus der Körperenergie und der Geist-Energie geformt (man nennt diesen Vorgang Das Chakra schmieden). Je nach Jutsu muss man das Verhältnis von Körper- zu Geist-Energie unterschiedlich bemessen. Die Existenz von Chakra in der Realität ist nicht nachzuweisen und sehr unwahrscheinlich. Das Chakra fließt durch die Keirakukei; das sind praktisch "Adern", durch die das Chakra durch den Körper geleitet wird. Auf den Keirakukei gibt es 361 winzige Löcher. Man nennt sie Tenketsu. Durch sie kann man Chakra ausströmen lassen, was z.B. bei Juken oder Kugutsu no Jutsu nötig ist. Das Hachimon Tonko Die Elemente Das Chakra kann außerdem noch in die fünf Elemente (Katon, Fuuton, Raiton, Doton, Suiton) unterteilt werden. Normalerweise zeigt jeder Shinobi eine Affinität zu einem dieser Elemente (z.B. Uchiha-Clan zu Katon), es gibt jedoch auch Ausnahmen (z.B. Rock Lee). Anfangs besitzt der Shinobi nur ein Element. Manche Ninja beherrschen von Geburt an zwei verschiedene Grundelemente, die zudem zu einem neuen, einzigartigen Element vermischt werden können. Diese Fähigkeiten werden Kekkei Genkai gennant und werden genetisch weitergegeben, d.h. dass man sie nicht erlernen kann. Ein Beispiel für so ein Mischelement ist das Mokuton von Yamato, der Suiton (Wasser) und Doton (Erde) zu dem Element Holz vereinigen kann oder das Hyouton (Eisversteck) von Haku. Alle Grundelemente unterliegen dem Stein-Schere-Papier-Prinzip. So ist Katon stärker als Fuuton, aber schwächer gegenüber Suiton. Ein Nin-Jutsu aus dem Feuerversteck hat also kaum eine Wirkung auf Wasserversteck-Jutsus. Die Reihenfolge der 5 Grundelemente sind: Katon → Fuuton → Raiton → Doton → Suiton. Desweiteren gibt es noch eine andere Art von Naturchakra, und zwar die, die man bei den Senjutsus braucht. Die Chakra-Arten normale Chakra violette Chakra orange-rote Chakra weiße Chakra pinke Chakra grüne Chakra dunkelgrüne Chakra finstere Chakra 7-Farbige Chakra Das normale Chakra thumb|left|normales Chakra Das normale Chakra besitzt jeder Ninja. Im Anime ist es blau dargestellt, im Manga wird jedoch gesagt, dass es gelb sei. Wenn ein Shinobi sein gesamtes Chakra verbraucht, kann er keine Nin- oder Genjutsus mehr wirken und ist sehr erschöpft. Man kann sein Chakra trainieren indem man es im Training des öfteren vollständig verbraucht. Dadurch wird es gestärkt und der Chakravorrat vergrößert sich ein wenig. Außerdem gilt: Je besser man sein Chakra unter Kontrolle hat desto weniger verbraucht man beim Wirken von Nin- und Genjutsus. Das Chakra kann auch für andere Dinge ausser Nin- und Genjutsus verwendet werden. Konzentriert man z.B. sein Chakra auf seine Füße kann Bäume bzw. Wände hochlaufen und über Wasser gehen. Desweiteren kann ein Ninja durch dieses Anwenden seine Tritte und Schläge verstärken.Manche Ninja wie z.B. Neji können Chakra an jeder Stelle ihres Körpers freilassen. Das violette Chakra thumb|left|Violettes Chakra Das Juin-Chakra ist violett und kann in verschiedenen Stufen freigesetzt werden. Man erhält das Mal des Fluches durch einen Biss von Orochimaru. Da man nur eine zehnprozentige Überlebenschance hat, besitzen es nur sehr wenige. Diese wenigen sind hauptsächlich Oto-Nins, wie die Sound-Five oder Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke bricht mit dieser Kraft Zaku bei den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen die Arme. Das orange-rote Chakra thumb|left|Rotes [[Kyuubichakra]] Das Kyuubi Chakra ist das Chakra des versiegelten neunschwänzigen Fuchses. Es kann in verschiedenen Formen sichtbar werden: nullschwänzige Form, einschwänzige Form, zweischwänzige Form, usw. Es ist so stark, dass es Narutos Wunden binnen weniger Sekunden heilt. Sobald Naruto jedoch vier Schwänze in seinem Fuchsgewand hat, verbrennt das Chakra seine Haut und absorbiert einen Teil seines Blutes. Naruto verwendet dieses Chakra zum ersten Mal im Kampf gegen Haku. Im Kampf gegen Orochimaru (Naruto Shippuuden) sieht man in der Anime-Serie zum ersten Mal den vierten Schwanz. Nach dem Kampf muss Naruto sofort von Sakura Haruno geheilt werden. Das weiße Chakra thumb|left|weißes Chakra Weißes Chakra ist bisher nur von Sakumo Hatakes Waffe, dem Hatake-Familientanto bekannt. In Kakashi Gaiden wird es das erste mal von Kakashi Hatake genutzt. Das pinke Chakra thumb|left|pinkes Chakra Pinkes Chakra besitzen diejenigen, die das Sternentraining aus Hoshigakure beendet haben. Sie können sogar mit diesem Chakra fliegen. Anmerkung: Dieses Chakra kommt nur im Anime vor. Das grüne Chakra thumb|left|Grünes Heilerchakra Das medizinische Chakra hat eine grüne Farbe. Grünes Chakra taucht auf, wenn man Verletzte heilt, weshalb viele Medizin-Ninjas dieses Chakra haben. Je besser der Benutzer des Shousen no Jutsu ist, desto besser kann er schlimmere Verletzungen heilen. Das dunkelgrüne Chakra thumb|150px|left|Grünes Chakra des dritten Tores Dieses "dunkelgrüne" Chakra kommt im Anime nur bei Rock Lee und seinem Sensei Maito Gai vor. Rock Lee kann 5 und Maito Gai kann 7 der 8 inneren Tore öffnen und dadurch eine extreme Menge an Chakra freisetzen. Dadurch können sie mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit und Kraft angreifen. Nachdem sie die Tore geöffnet haben, sind sie sehr erschöpft, was sie allerdings nicht daran hindert weiter zu kämpfen. Das finstere Chakra left|150px|thumb|Finsteres Chakra Das finstere Chakra kommt ausschließlich im 2ten Naruto Shippuuden Film vor. Es entsteht aus der Finsterniss menschlicher Herzen bzw. den Gefühlen von Trauer, Hass und Verzweiflung. Um eine Menge finsteres Chakra von anderen Menschen zu sammelt kann es allerdings Jahre dauern oder man muss einen Menschen einen großen Schmerz aussetzen. Die einzigen die bisher in der Lage waren mit finsteren Chakra umzugehen sind Shinnou und der Reibi. Das 7-Farbige Chakra left|150px|thumb|7 Farben Chakra/Regenbogen Chakra Das 7-Farbige Chakra (im Original Japanischen "Regenbogen Chakra" genannt) kommt nur im ersten Naruto Film vor (Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow). Dieses Chakra hat die Fähigkeit Erinnerungen in spezielen Spiegeln zu speichern und außerdem die Macht des Frühlings zu entfallten. Im Film nutzt es Dotou Kazahana versehentlich, (er dachte es wäre eine Waffe) um das ewig im Winter liegende Land Yuki in ein Land des Frühlings zu verwandeln. Auch Naruto nutzt es, er vermischt sein Chakra mit dem 7-Farbigen Chakra in einem Rasengan, um Dotou Kazahana den entscheidenden Schlag zu verpassen, durch den er schließlich besiegt wird.